Retrouvailles
by Follinette
Summary: Il y a certaines circonstances qui peuvent gâcher des retrouvailles. Se trouver dans un cachot, l'une avec des menottes aux poignets, et l'autre sa baguette à la main et une marque sur l'avant-bras, par exemple.


**Note d'auteur : **Ca fais TRES longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais voilà un OS écrit entre juillet et septembre 2011. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant travaillé sur un texte. En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Du Pansy/Ginny, parce que ça s'est imposé à mon esprit quand j'ai eu l'idée de la trame.

* * *

><p>Pansy marchait au rythme de la file de mangemorts qui avançait le long d'un couloir du troisième sous-sol. C'était le troisième niveau à s'être fait transformer en cachots. Il y avait de plus en plus de cellules, de plus en plus de prisonniers. Certains ne servaient qu'aux entraînements des nouveaux mangemorts, ou à assouvir les pulsions les plus cruelles des plus atteints d'entre eux… La rumeur circulait que certains étaient utilisés comme cobayes pour les expériences de l'équipe de recherches… Pansy se détourna de ces pensées avec un frisson de répugnance. Les prisonniers de ce couloir n'étaient pas de ce genre-là. Ils avaient été capturés lors d'une bataille l'avant-veille, et faisaient partie de la catégorie des prisonniers intéressants. Ceux qui pouvaient donner des informations.<p>

C'était pour cela que cette file de mangemorts suivait Rockwood, et que sous l'ordre de ce dernier certains la quittaient au fur et à mesure que l'on passait devant les portes.

Pansy par contre était étonnée de faire partie de cette file. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ceux qui la composaient mais les mangemorts dont le visage lui était connu étaient tous plus gradés qu'elle. Oui, _gradés_. La guerre s'éternisait et un ordre presque militaire s'était instauré parmi les forces du seigneur des Ténèbres. Pansy n'était pas sûre de connaître la cause de cette nouvelle organisation. Ca avait semblé surprenant de la part de Voldemort de tant déléguer les pouvoirs. Mais peut-être était-ce le seul moyen d'éviter le chaos. Ils étaient vraiment de plus en plus nombreux. Le Maître voulait peut-être aussi récompenser la loyauté de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. A moins que leur donner des responsabilités ne fût un moyen d'éviter les rébellions. Chacun ici avait un supérieur hiérarchique, qui lui-même en avait un, et ainsi la surveillance exercée sur la moindre recrue semblait sans faille. Mais il y avait d'autres hypothèses. Il était tout à fait possible que Voldemort eût simplement d'autres occupations que gérer ses troupes. Asseoir doucement sa domination notamment.

Car il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Ils étaient en train de gagner la guerre. D'un côté Pansy était soulagée. Ca voulait dire qu'elle avait rejoint le camp des vainqueurs. Elle pouvait se dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait juste sauvé sa peau, après tout. Survivre avait été sa ligne de conduite, et même si la guerre avait bousillé sa vie, est-ce qu'elle devait se le reprocher ?

Pansy tenta de se focaliser sur le moment présent. Elle appréhendait son interrogatoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle tort… interrogerait un prisonnier important. Elle avait été assez étonnée quand Flint, son chef de section, lui avait donné les instructions. Elle n'avait jamais de missions importantes, et depuis un an qu'elle faisait partie des mangemorts, elle n'avait jamais participé aux batailles, Flint continuait d'ailleurs à la faire participer aux cours de combat. Elle n'y voyait pas d'humiliation. Flint avait raison sur ce point, elle n'était pas une bonne combattante, et elle lui était même reconnaissante de ne pas l'envoyer se faire tuer lors d'une bataille. Peut-être qu'il l'avait désignée pour cette tâche afin de la rendre un peu plus utile. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'elle de libre parmi la section 8. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était tout de même surprenant. Les jeunes mangemorts n'étaient généralement pas seuls lors de leur premier interrogatoire. Mais Pansy ne se posait pas trop de questions. De toute façon elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Après tout elle avait eu droit à bien assez d'entraînements. Et puis dans tous les cas, grâce à la nouvelle organisation, elle ne devrait rendre des comptes qu'à Rockwood. Celui-ci avait le pouvoir de la tuer néanmoins. Il valait mieux que son prisonnier se montre coopératif…

Pansy arrêta là ses réflexion, et se concentra uniquement sur la marche régulière de la file qui se clairsemait progressivement. Enfin, après un énième arrêt devant deux portes se faisant face, Rockwood prononça son nom.

- Bones, cellule de gauche, Parkinson, cellule de droite.

Pansy se planta devant la cellule qui venait de lui être assignée, et attendit que la file fût repartie pour déverrouiller la porte. Elle la referma à l'aide du même sortilège puis fit face à la deuxième porte. Son rythme cardiaque était un peu rapide et son estomac trop serré.

Pansy bénit le stratège à l'origine de l'installation des vasistas dans les cellules, et tenta de se composer une figure et une attitude. Quand elle se sentit un peu plus sûre d'elle, elle prit une inspiration, et ouvrit la deuxième porte.

**o0O0o**

Son prisonnier était une femme. Jeune. Des marques de combat sur son corps. Des blessures, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Pansy ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, car elle avait coupé court ses cheveux roux. Mais quand elle le fit, quelque chose se glaça en elle. Devant elle Ginevra Weasley la regardait calmement.

Pansy ne sut alors pas exactement ce qui lui prit. Juste qu'elle avait senti quelque chose serrer sa poitrine et comme une panique irrationnelle commencer à la saisir. Alors elle fit quelque chose. Elle lança un Doloris à Ginny. Qu'elle leva immédiatement pour fixer, hagarde, le corps tremblant de la rousse.

Elle était choquée. Elle venait de lancer un Doloris à Ginny. Mais elle se sentait mieux. Une amertume et un cynisme terribles avaient pris possession d'elle, et chassé cette terreur insensée. Elle vivait dans l'horreur, le monde était une vaste horreur, elle commettait des horreurs pour sauver sa peau, et elle venait de lancer un sortilège de torture sur Ginny. Bien. Elle devait l'interroger de toute façon.

Ginny n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas prononcé un son depuis qu'elle était là, et elle gardait toujours le silence. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne parlait pas, elle la fixait juste. Pansy aurait voulu qu'elle baisse les yeux. Elle devait réfléchir. Il fallait mettre fin à ce silence, à cette immobilité. Cette situation, toutes les deux, dans cette petite pièce, figées, c'était trop bizarre.

Et puis elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait…

Pansy déglutit. Elle ne se sentait pas assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour _faire quelque chose_. Il fallait donc parler. Elle allait craquer si rien ne se produisait.

- Ginny.

La rousse la regarda d'un air interrogatif. C'était stupide. Comme si elles pouvaient avoir une conversation normale. C'était trop tard. De toute façon…

- Tu vas mourir.

Elle avait soufflé ça, et même à ses propres oreilles ça sonnait pitoyable. Quelque chose comme l'envie d'un sanglot monta en elle, et son poing se serra autour de sa baguette. Ginny baissa les yeux, mais elle ne répondit pas. Toutes les phrases que Pansy avait entendues dire lors d'interrogatoires tournaient dans sa tête. Elle se dit qu'elle devait en prononcer une, mais elles passaient trop vite dans ses pensées pour qu'elle puisse se fixer sur l'une d'entre elles. Elle se souvint de la vidéo de formation faite par cette folle de Lestranges. Elle pensa à tout le sang qu'il y avait, et puis elle reporta ses yeux sur Ginny et elle se sentit trop proche de l'hystérie. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et tenta de se calmer. Elle voulait se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux mais elle n'osa pas, alors elle respira fort pour entendre son souffle comme un bruit régulier et apaisant.

C'est en desserrant sa main autour de sa baguette qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle l'avait serrée. Elle se sentait de nouveau mieux, mais depuis qu'elle était là elle oscillait entre l'apathie et la panique. Elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ginny la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tempus.

13h39. Elle avait du temps devant elle. Elle s'accordait une pause. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux.

**o0O0o**

Quand elle releva la tête, elle se sentait calme, détachée. Complètement vide à vrai dire. La vision de Ginny lui fit mal. En fait, depuis le début, voir Ginny ici, la savoir en face d'elle lui faisait mal. Elle venait juste de s'en apercevoir. C'était puissant pourtant.

C'était la douleur qui frappe les gens à qui on rappelle ce qu'ils ont perdu et qu'ils ne pourront plus retrouver.

Ginny, c'était le souvenir soudain trop cuisant d'une époque pas si lointaine durant laquelle elle avait été heureuse. Mais Ginny, c'était surtout un souvenir à part entière.

Alors ça faisait mal.

Le pire n'était pas atteint. Il fallait ajouter la raison de leurs présences respectives dans cette cellule. Mais ça, ça ne la touchait pas vraiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle allait torturer Ginny, son esprit ne semblait pas pouvoir l'imaginer. Comme si c'était trop absurde. Ca l'était. Même en se forçant à mettre les deux mots côte à côte, Pansy ne réalisait pas vraiment le sens que ça avait. « Torturer Ginny. »

C'était déjà dur de torturer, quand on n'était ni fou ni sadique, et Pansy espérait n'être aucun des deux. Le pire c'était l'après, et le dégoût, de soi, de tout jusqu'à la nausée. La torture en elle-même était surmontable. Il suffisait de ne pas réfléchir et de ne voir qu'un corps, rien d'autre qu'un corps devant soi.

Mais Ginny ça ne pouvait pas être un corps. Pansy avait vu vivre Ginny. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour oublier que la rousse était un être humain.

La question traversa Pansy aussi soudainement qu'importunément. Comment avait vécu Ginny ces derniers temps ? Qu'étaient devenus ses amis ? Tous ces gens que Pansy avait connus de vue, avait côtoyés pendant ses années de scolarité. La blonde bizarre de Serdaigle, son frère si balourd et sa petite amie la je-sais-tout, et puis Potter ce héros…

Pansy réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré être face à l'un d'eux que face à Ginny. Ca n'aurait pas été plus facile de les torturer, elle se serait sentie aussi mal, mais sans la tristesse qui la prenait en observant Ginny.

Parce que Ginny… Ginny c'était la vie incarnée, et on n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal à la vie, et encore moins de la tuer. Et puis Ginny, quoi. Ginny, la personne parmi toutes qu'elle voulait, qu'elle avait voulu savoir vivante. La personne parmi toutes à qui elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il arrive du mal.

Et il fallait qu'elle soit coupable de ça. Qu'elle contredise tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, qu'elle détruise à la source ce qui avait été son bonheur. C'était se trahir soi-même, trahir une année entière de sa vie.

Finalement Pansy comprit que le Doloris l'atteindrait elle si elle le jetait sur Ginny.

- Tempus.

14h02. Ca devait faire une quarantaine de minutes qu'elle était là. Ginny n'avait encore rien dit. Et il leur restait quatre heures à passer. Elle avait quatre heures devant elle pour voir Ginny pour la dernière fois. Après d'autres s'en chargeraient et Ginny mourrait sous la torture. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle le savait maintenant, elle ne savait pas depuis quand, mais elle était enfin détendue. Elle savait quoi faire, et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et la joie de la décision prise donna à Pansy la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de retrouver le regard de Ginny.

- Tu ne seras pas torturée aujourd'hui.

L'expression de Ginny était indécise. Pansy prit une inspiration. Elle pouvait lui dire l'entière vérité.

- Je ne vais… Je ne veux pas te torturer.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier que le regard de Ginny pouvait exprimer tant de choses ?

- Pourquoi ?

Pansy éloigna la question d'un geste de la main.

- Mais demain quelqu'un d'autre viendra. Et le jour d'après un autre. Et les séances de tortures durent cinq heures. Tu mourras sous la torture si tu ne parles pas. Et même si tu ne parles pas…

Jamais paroles n'avaient semblées plus dures à prononcer à Pansy.

- Mais tu peux t'éviter le supplice. Si tu parles maintenant, je te tue sans douleur.

- Tu sais que je ne parlerai pas, Pansy.

La brune tressaillit à l'emploi de son prénom.

- Oui, je sais.

Elle eut envie de la supplier, de lui dire des choses comme « tu ne dois pas être torturée, Ginny, et de toute façon tu parleras, personne ne peut résister à la souffrance à ce point-là, alors parle, parle-moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ne veux pas te savoir en train de hurler… »

Mais elle ne les dit pas. Parce qu'elle sentait, et quelque part ça la soulageait, que Ginny serait fière jusqu'au bout.

- Mais je ne dis pas non à une fin rapide.

Pansy ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et puis quand elle comprit ce que lui demandait la rousse, elle en fut effarée. Elle n'osa pas regarder Ginny quand elle lui répondit :

- Si je fais ça ils me tueront.

- Alors je ne peux pas te le reprocher.

Et Pansy espéra que Ginny ne lui en voulait réellement pas.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, et Ginny n'ajouta rien, et elle n'osa pas non plus relever ses yeux.

**o0O0o**

Et puis dans le silence et l'exiguïté de cette cellule froide, Pansy se dit qu'elles avaient droit à une parenthèse. Le moment était hors du temps, parce qu'elles étaient protégées de l'extérieur et qu'elles avaient presque quatre heures devant elles.

Alors peut-être que c'était bizarre, mais maintenant que c'était clair pour elle, il fallait en profiter. Il fallait se saisir de ce temps qu'elles se faisaient offrir.

- Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à discuter.

Ginny la regarda un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

- A force de ne pas te voir pendant les combats, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas rejoint les mangemorts.

- Où est-ce que j'aurais été ?

- Je ne sais pas. Loin de tout ça… En Australie ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Ca lui semblait presque comique, décalé, de parler de l'Australie. Comme si c'était le moment de parler de tourisme. Et puis il y avait une question qu'elle voulait poser, mais le bon moment était passé, elle avait gâché sa chance avec sa remarque stupide, comme si Ginny avait pu émettre des hypothèses plausibles à son sujet… Elle avait juste vu qu'elle n'était pas là pendant les batailles, alors forcément… Peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, ce qui comptait c'était savoir si ça avait été un espoir pour elle, si Ginny avait _espéré_ qu'elle ne fasse pas partie des mangemorts… Pansy réalisa que oui, certainement, et elle se sentit coupable…

- Tu m'as cherchée ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils dans une moue expressive. Ginny était belle.

- Je veux dire, tu as cherché à me voir pendant les batailles ?

Elle réalisa après coup ce que sa phrase pouvait signifier.

- Enfin, tu as cherché à voir si j'y étais ?

Ginny soutint le regard de Pansy. Cette dernière crut que la rousse ne répondrait pas, mais elle fut certaine que ses yeux disaient oui. Ginny reprit la parole néanmoins.

- Pas au début. Mais après, à force de ne pas te voir, je me suis dit que peut-être tu n'y étais tout simplement pas, alors j'ai vraiment essayé. Et après de nombreux combats où je ne t'avais pas vue, où personne ne t'avais vue…

- Je suis trop nulle en combat, alors je ne suis jamais envoyée…

Pansy ne fut pas contente de sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas orienter la conversation vers sa place chez les mangemorts. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait que la guerre autour d'eux, et chercher à la fuir étais peut-être vain… De quoi pouvaient-elles parler, il n'y avait que la guerre dehors, la guerre depuis presque un an maintenant. Il aurait fallu parler du passé, mais elle était très loin d'en avoir la force. Tout ça restait entre elles, elle le savait, un non-dit dont elles avaient toutes les deux conscience, et qui avait une grande importance, car Ginny allait mourir bientôt, et il aurait peut-être fallu revenir là-dessus, que les mots soient dits avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aurait peut-être fallu vivre ce moment comme les retrouvailles que c'était. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était comme ça.

Les mots de Ginny lui revinrent. L'Australie… Et si elle avait pu ? Mais non. Trop dangereux de déserter comme ça. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait seule, dans un pays étranger ? Quoique… Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait même pas pensé à fuir. Elle avait eu une excuse. Elle était lâche.

Alors elle décida d'oublier un peu tout ça. Elle se rapprocha de Ginny jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se touchent, et elle observa la rousse. Mais voilà. La guerre était présente jusque sur le corps de Ginny, ses cheveux coupés courts, ses cernes, ses cicatrices, sa silhouette plus maigre… Maintenant que Pansy la regardait avec attention, elle le réalisait. La guerre avait fait de Ginny une combattante. Et elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle maintenant ?

Néanmoins peu à peu, et à force de perdre son regard sur le corps en face du sien, elle retrouva les indices de ce qu'il avait été il n'y avait pas si longtemps – il y avait une éternité. Peut-être suffisait-il de bien chercher, peut-être sa mémoire avait-elle pris le relai. En tout cas peu à peu elle retrouva devant elle la beauté de Ginny, et elle oublia tout le reste. Cette vision lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait apaisée, mais son regard se troublait, et des gouttes d'eau roulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Elle finit par chercher le regard de Ginny et puis elle tenta de lui sourire. Ginny lui rendit un mouvement de lèvres. Ses yeux étaient humides eux aussi. Mais tout allait bien, à cet instant. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui se passerait. Leurs mains s'étaient attrapées et elles étaient si fortement entremêlées qu'il était impossible que quoi que ce soit de mauvais se produise.

Et ça dura longtemps. Trop longtemps, parce qu'à force de durer, cela fit passer le temps. Et quand la sonnerie retentit, Pansy se leva en sursaut, et ne réalisa pas vraiment comment le temps avait pu passer si vite, et dans une confusion totale, elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et sortit de la cellule.

Mais avant que la porte ne claque elle entendit la voix de Ginny, sans pour autant parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et alors elle se rendit compte, et elle eu toute les peines du monde à ne pas hurler, hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Parce que dans les prochains jours Ginny serait torturée et tuée, et qu'elle ne savait plus soudain pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle avait trahi et déçu Ginny à ce point près d'un an plus tôt. Parce que ses barrières s'étaient effondrées et qu'elle venait d'arrêter de se pardonner son entrée parmi les mangemorts. Et la douleur du regret qui affluait soudainement avec une force insensée était insupportable.

**o0O0o**

Le lendemain, Pansy ressentit un tel soulagement quand Rockwood demanda aux mangemorts de se diriger vers la même cellule que la veille, qu'elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une seconde fois la sensation qui l'avait assailli au moment où elle avait quitté la cellule, la veille. Et puis elle devait se racheter.

Elle entra. Ginny leva son regard vers elle, et Pansy eut le temps de voir la peur sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par la surprise.

- Un seul prisonnier a parlé hier. Rien que nous ne savions déjà. Alors le plus simple était que chacun retourne voir le prisonnier d'hier.

Pansy laissa le silence s'installer. Elle donna le temps à sa décision de grandir pour devenir une résolution, une détermination. Quand elle fut sure que tout son être, son esprit, son cœur et son corps étaient prêts pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle prononça les mots.

- Je vais te tuer.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Ginny, mais cette dernière ne prononça aucun mot.

- Je vais te tuer, parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois torturée.

Elle se sentait calme. C'était curieux de parler à quelqu'un qui vivait ses derniers instants.

Ginny lui sourit.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Pansy pensa qu'elle devait sourire elle aussi. C'était plus facile, pour elle, que Ginny soit d'accord, mais surtout qu'elle reconnaisse son geste pour ce qu'il était.

- Avant que tu meures, commença-t-elle…

Elle s'interrompit. De nombreuses choses lui venaient à l'esprit, et elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire. Alors elle savoura le regard de Ginny dans le sien, et puis elle murmura :

- Je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais que tu partes en sachant que je me souviens de cette dernière année à Poudlard, et que j'étais heureuse grâce à toi, et que j'étais sincère entre tes bras. Je voulais que tu saches que j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

Cette phrase était stupide. Tout le monde aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Parce que.

Pansy hésita.

- Parce que je t'aimais.

Le passé était plus beau que le présent.

Ginny souriait.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Pansy s'exécuta. Elle s'agrippa à Ginny comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait, et c'était le cas, et le baiser qu'elles échangèrent était digne de l'instant. Et puis dans leur emportement, Ginny lui murmura, ou peut-être qu'elle le hurla…

- Moi aussi Pansy, moi aussi. Et il n'y a que ça qui compte. J'ai été heureuse, Pansy, c'est bon, je peux mourir. Tue-moi, tue-moi Pansy…

Et c'était un véritable « tue-moi mon amour », et Pansy prit sa baguette. En elle grossit la haine, la haine contre tout ce qui la poussait à faire ce qu'elle allait faire, et dans un éclair vert Ginny était morte.

Alors seulement elle laissa les larmes couler. Elle pleura longtemps, elle avait le temps, en regardant le cadavre de Ginny. Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose, et la voix altérée par ses sanglots, elle répéta comme une litanie obsédante :

- Je regrette Ginny, je regrette…

Et puis ses yeux furent vides de larmes, elle était vide elle aussi. Elle regarda le corps de Ginny, qui ne portait aucune trace de torture. Alors elle se lança un sort, et invoqua une pierre rectangulaire au dessus du cadavre. Elle se retourna avant que celle-ci ne tombe, et sortit de la cellule. Rockwood s'avança immédiatement vers elle la baguette pointée. Elle dut mettre fin au sort afin de pouvoir l'entendre lui demander des comptes.

Et c'est en souriant qu'elle lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Je réponds à toute les reviews des enregistrés sur le site. Les autres, je ne peux que vous remercier à l'avance.<p> 


End file.
